metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Prison (San Hieronymo Peninsula)
The prison on the San Hieronymo Peninsula was a detention center within the Soviet missile base, used to house prisoners of war, enemy combatants, political opponents, and dissenting members of the Red Army. Facilities It was a two story building that contained a watchpost outside as well as an electronic gate for security purposes. Within the two story building is an enclosure that contained two one-story buildings that contained the actual prison cells. To the north beyond the walls is a building, and to the east beyond the walls is a pair of buildings. Watch towers also are in position of the east and west portions of the prison, presumably to look out for any escaped prisoners. There was also a small building near the prison complex that was presumably a guard station for registering prisoners when transferred to the prison. History In 1970, former FOX operative Naked Snake and Green Beret Roy Campbell were detained in the prison after they were kidnapped and defeated in an ambush respectively. Roy Campbell managed to loosen the screws in his cell to make an escape path, but he was transferred to another cell to make room for Snake, leaving the latter with an easy escape route. After Snake was able to escape, procuring himself a Sneaking Suit in the process, he headed to the nearby communications base and found a key with which he freed Campbell upon returning. The two then decided to form an armed resistance against the renegade FOX unit occupying the peninsula, in order to clear Snake's name, who had been accused by the U.S. government of instigating the revolt. Gameplay Personnel *Soviet soldiers *FOX soldiers *Soviet scientist (prisoner; European version only) *KGB agent (prisoner; European version only) Soldiers' equipment *AK-47 *XM177E2 (FOX soldiers only) *M1911A1 (entrance booth soldier) Story missions Prisonbreak After Snake wakes up in the prison cell, escape by crawling through the ventilation ducts, under the bed, into another cell that contains the Sneaking Suit and Mk.22 pistol. Outside the room there is a guard stationed near the door. Either shoot him once he has turned away, or utilize CQC to knock him out (he is really weak). Next, head into the main building and crawl under the barrier. There will be a guard directly ahead so shoot him. Go to his location and travel right. Shoot the guard patrolling the ramp. At the top of the ramp is a building with another guard inside, so run past him once he has turned away (though he can still be outrun should he see Snake). The exit point for the level will be directly ahead. Optional missions "Survival Knife Discovered" To obtain the Survival Knife, head to the building containing the two cells, then enter the unlocked cell, situated farthest from the door. Enter the ventilation shaft and crawl all the way to the other cell, in which the Survival Knife is located. Note: This report will not be received if the Survival Knife has already been procured by the player, prior to deploying a Spy Unit in the area. "Scientist Spotted" It is strongly advised that the player goes as a FOX member for this mission. Upon starting, go right as soon as the player gets to the guard station. Keep heading right until the player gets to a corner. Then head up the stairs and go to the first door to the right which should contain the warden's office. Retrieve the key, and then go to the room marked by the prisoner icon to unlock it to rescue the scientist. This is in the European version only "Soviet Soldier Spotted" It's advised that the player plays as a FOX member. Upon arrival at the starting point, go to the entrance of the main building. Lure a patrolling guard into the bathroom and then knock him out to steal the key. Afterwards, go to the cell the prisoner icon indicates on the map and the player should rescue and recruit the KGB soldier. This is in the European version only. Gallery Large Prison.JPG|Prison cells hallway (large building) Prison bed.JPG|Prison bed with duct open Prison door.JPG|Prison door Prison interior electric security door.JPG|Electric security door Prison outside.JPG|Prison outside with Soviet soldier keeping watch Prison Toilet.JPG|Prison toilet Prison truck entrance.JPG|View from prison facility truck entrance Snake&Roy in Prison.JPG|Snake & Roy talking inside latters prison cell watchtower.JPG|Watchtower Guard station.JPG|View from guard station Map 1f.JPG|1st floor map Map 2f.JPG|2nd floor map unknown room 02.JPG|unknown room west of prison facility wardens office.JPG|Warden's office Guards toilet.JPG|Guards toilet unknown room 001.JPG|View from electric security door Prison building entrance.JPG|Prison building entrance Category:San Hieronymo Peninsula